


[Podfic] One Day Without Hindrance by Peskywhistpaw

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I know. What we do is nice. I like it very much. But I think we should do something where other people can see us. We never do that. I don’t know why.”</i> A story about coming out</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] One Day Without Hindrance by Peskywhistpaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Day Without Hindrance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6941) by Peskywhistpaw. 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II.  
> Cover Art by BessyBoo.

Cover Art created by bessyboo.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_day_without_hindrance.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:46 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one_day_without_hindrance.mp3) (right-click and save-as) | **Size:** 7.5 MB

  
---|---


End file.
